


Looking At You, Looking At Him

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: OT3-Catch Feelings [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come for the smut, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends with benefits to oh shit I love you, Humor, If You're Looking For Plot... Look Somewhere Else, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Smut, Teasing, They Both Have Super Obvious Crushes On Nines, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a surprising amount of feelings, stay for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: A.K.A- two bisexual disasters accidentally catch feelings. For each other. And for Nines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was kind of inspired by [ this picture. ](https://twitter.com/hyoninnuri/status/1128664224232689664?s=20) Obviously, the story ended up on an entirely different tangent, but this image had my muse packing up my other projects and shooing me until I purged this, so here we all are. 
> 
> If I have missed any tags, please let me know- I did my best T.T

It started when they were drunk; fumbling hands dropping keys outside of the house nearest the club, stumbling into the bedroom, tripping over clothes, sharing kisses that tasted of alcohol and loneliness.  
  
That had been years ago.  
  
Now they were ‘friends with benefits,’ and it being a Wednesday night was a good enough excuse. They’d both dated outside of their arrangement, but neither had a very good track record in relationships- and eventually, their flings would fall apart, and they’d fall back into each other. They both were too committed to their careers to have another person in their life.  
  
Tina’s fingers pause on her keyboard when she notices Gavin return. He sits at his computer, doesn’t start typing, nor playing on his phone. He just sits there for a long minute, eventually pinching the bridge of his nose, just above his scar. She sees his lips move, the word itself is lost under the noise of the precinct, but she knows it was a low ‘fuck.’  
  
He and Nines were on a bitch of a murder-suicide case that involved a child, and it clearly had dragged Gavin’s insomnia back; it draped over him like an old jacket, worn out and familiar.  
  
She grabs her coffee mug, needing a refill anyway, and makes her way over to his desk. She rakes her new nails in bubble gum pink through his hair, gets a good enough hold to tug his head back- his fault for not getting a haircut. “My place tonight?”  
  
“Yeah,” he whispers, and she releases him.  
  
She stays, with a hand on Gavin’s shoulder when Nines emerges from the break room, a steaming mug of coffee. Nines smiles warmly at her. “Officer Chen, it’s good to see you.”  
  
It sets a warm flutter through her, she brushes her thumb along her bottom lip. “You too, big guy.”  
  
Nines smiles, small but genuine. “For you, Detective.” He passes Gavin the mug of coffee, their hands brushing. She knew Gavin had a weakness for hands, long fingers. It was half the reason she kept up with her manicures- that and because she could be a damn fine cop and also just be _damn fine_. Nines’s attention returns to her. “Had I known you’d be here, I would have made a coffee for you as well.”  
  
“Well, it’s the thought that counts,” she replies. “I’ll let you two get back to work.”  
  
At the break room, she looks back. Watches the way Nines leans over the back of Gavin’s chair as they look at the screen together. Gavin turns, doesn’t appear bothered by the closeness of his android partner. She wonders how much longer she and Gavin will be able to stay like this; friendship first, and a fuck of convenience second. After all, it wasn’t as if she is going to tell him she’d gone and caught feelings.  
  
—  
  
He pulls off her shirt, and drops it onto the bedroom floor. She likes to think it could be mistaken for an ex-boyfriend’s, but knows damn well it’s Gavin’s. He doesn’t mention it, he does however, stare at her panties.  
  
“Cats?” he says, brushing a thumb over the motif, then laughs. “Pussies.”  The sliver of fabric ends up in the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
He kisses her like it means something, and her nails rake down the back of his neck. She wonders if Nines would see it, if he would know who put those marks there, what they mean.  
  
His lips trail down her body, stopping at points of interest; teeth grazing over a cluster of freckles on her collar bone, tongue teasing her nipples, kisses along her ribs, and hips before he settles between her legs.  
  
When they’d first started this, she’d believed he would be quick, rough, every bit as reckless as he was in most other aspects of his life. Instead, she got the ambitious perfectionist who took great joy in slowly taking her apart.  
  
Her fingers threaded through his hair, tightened her grip pulling slightly chasing the pleasure his tongue could bring with a roll of her hips that he quickly pinned down.  
  
“I’ve seen you looking at Nines,” she says. It can’t be avoided forever, and she’s always been a fan of the bandaid method- it might hurt, but she’s going to rip it off.  
  
“I’ve seen you looking,” he counters, seeming unaffected by the accusation.  
  
And really, it isn’t an accusation, it can’t be. _They’re not together_. Sometimes, she forgets that.  
  
“I haven’t,” she denies. _She has_. However, she hadn’t expected Gavin to notice. At first, it was Gavin’s own interest in Nines that made her take a second look, then a third, a forth, that made her wonder how he could make Gavin feel. Later, how he could make _her feel_.  
  
“You have,” he replies, easily slipping a finger inside of her.  
  
Her eyes slip shut, and she’s torn between the physical feelings and the emotional war inside of her.  
  
“He’s a machine,” she says. She’d been as anti-android as Gavin, even if she’d been less vocal about it. That was before the revolution, before grand displays of love, and selflessness, and the core survival instinct that made her believe they were more than just lines of unfeeling code.  
  
He hums against her clit, and she tugs his hair. “He’s manufactured perfection.”  
  
Between his tongue, and his finger slow rhythm, her toes curl. “I’m not interested.” That’s bullshit. Just like it’s bullshit that she doesn’t feel anything for Gavin more than an basic affection, and a desire for a good no-strings-attached fuck.    
  
She realizes she made a mistake when he pauses, and his grey eyes narrow marginally. “Oh really?”  
  
He moves fast. It’s something she always forgets, he’s got a stocky build, spends time lifting weights- but he’s fucking fast. And strong. And before she can quip back, he’s got her flipped onto her stomach, his own body over hers.  
  
His hand under her hip guides her to her knees, but keeps weight on her back so her face stays on the mattress. His hand is back between her legs, two fingers thrusting in quick, and rough, a flicker of pain before pleasure. He gets a rhythm going, faster, rougher than usual, but she’s aching for it.  
  
“You’re going to tell me you haven’t thought about him? Over you? Inside of you?” His words are hot against her ear. “You’re really going to tell me you haven’t thought about him fucking your tight little cunt?”  He pulls his fingers out and she gasps at the sudden loss, and the immediate slap of those fingers against her aching clit, rubbing too quick and too hard to actually get her any closer, but keeping her at a horrible plateau. “Are you really going to lie to me like that?”  
  
“And wh-what about you?” she asks, glaring at him over her shoulder- it’s probably not very effective considering he chose that moment to slip two fingers back inside of her. “I see the way you look at him.”  
  
“I’m not denying it.”  
  
It hurts more than it should- and it’s hypocritical, and she can’t think clear, rocking back on his fingers, needing something more. “What do you want me to say?” It’s meant to be argumentative, but she’s weak, and wet, and it sounds a lot more like begging.  
  
“Just admit it,” he replies, and nips her ear.  
  
“What?” she pants. “That I want him?” He kisses the back of her neck, a weak point- and he knows it. Her bright pink nails dig into the sheets. “Fuck! I do. I do, fucking Hell! Gav! Just get inside me already.”  
  
The heat is gone from her back, and she’s left empty, and cold. He’s quick at least, grabbing a condom from her bedside table. The foil flutters past her vision, and his hands are back on her body.  
  
She tenses in the wait, his thumb rubs soothing circles into the little divot at the base of her spine. He enters her slowly, not stopping until he’s draped over her back once again. “Relax, T,” his voice a deep rumble at her ear. “Don’t I always take good care of you?”  
  
Her legs start shaking, and she shifts a little to keep her hip from cramping; _Jesus, she’s only thirty-two_. The thrusts of his hips are too slow, too gentle. They’re too close, too serious. It’s too much like making love, and not enough like fucking just feel good for a little while- and then order pizza. It’s what she wants though, and that’s the goddamn problem.  
  
She reaches, hand hitting his wrist, before she fits her fingers in the spaces between his.  
  
“What about you?” Because she’s feeling too much, and it’s going to burn her alive. “You want to fuck Nines?” She catches sight of her strap-on sitting on the dresser. It’s bright pink, and glittery because she thought it was fucking hilarious- earlier on, it had been a joke, she hadn’t actually thought Gavin would be into it. Yet he was. And then she was. She looks over her shoulder. “Or do you want him to bend you over, and fucking rail you?”  
  
It’s easier to spew filth that to release the litany of praise, or to beg to maintain their status quo. She tries not to take it too personally when he appears utterly undone by her words.  
  
“He _is_ a machine,” she continues. “He could fuck you as hard as you’d like, for as long as you like.” He groans, drops his sweaty forehead to her shoulder, hips stuttering out of rhythm. “Maybe longer- maybe he’d keep fucking you after you come, when you’re sensitive, you could get off all over those long fingers I know you can’t stop staring at.”  
  
She shouldn’t be picturing it, but she can’t help it.  
  
“You want to play that game?” Gavin’s teeth drag over her shoulder, and the weight of him shifts off of her. Hands grip her hips, rocking her back and forth, it’s electric, tingles down her fingers, makes her toes curl in the blankets bunched at the end of the bed. It’s good, but it’s not enough. “I’ve seen the way you chew on your pens when you look at him,” Gavin teases, pulling her back hard, and she gasps. “That oral fixation of yours- bet you’d like to replace that pen with something else. You always end up soaked when you’ve got something in your mouth.” She shoots a dark look over her shoulder. She wants to deny it, but he isn’t finished- not yet. “You’d look so good with his dick in your mouth.” She whimpers when she wants to swear at him.  
  
He’s close, the little furrow of his brow a dead give-away. His arm shifts around her torso, pulls her upright, and he can only manage shallow thrusts with her in his lap, but his fingers on her clit are determined to finish the job.  
  
His other hand roams, over her ribs, her breast, throat, jaw, two fingers slip into her mouth, and she falls apart, digging her nails into Gavin’s thigh, the one thing keeping her grounded.  
  
He grunts, stills, and they stay like that, his arms shifting to wrap around her, keeping her close, his head on her shoulder.  
  
“Fuck,” she says.  
  
After a minute, she wiggles, and he releases her. She drops down onto the bed, and he flops down beside her. He removes the condom, ties it, and she knows damn well he just lets it fall to the floor (it’s better this way, he tried to throw it in the bin once but hadn’t had it tied right and she’d nearly cried laughing while making him clean it up off the wall.)  
  
They both stare up at the ceiling.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” she asks. It’s not like she can ignore it. Something has shifted between them, something has changed so drastically that they’ll never be the same again.  
  
“Sex,” he replies. “Want pizza?”  
  
“Gav- you-” she pauses, throws an arm over her eyes. “You want to get fucked by something more than my strap-on. You want Nines. It’s okay. Just… we can’t keep doing this.” She feels the bed shift, her arm is gently pried away from her face, and she’s vulnerable and exposed.  
  
“What if I want to keep doing this?” Gavin asks.  
  
“Gavi-”  
  
“Don’t pretend like I’m the only one you’ve brought to your bed,” he says, cutting her off. “And don’t pretend like you wouldn’t like us both here.”  
  
She glares at him, then at the ceiling.  
  
_He’s not wrong_.  
  
“I love you,” she whispers like it’s the most shameful of secrets. Maybe it is. Maybe it’s the end of them, of this warm, familiar, safe thing they have-  
  
“I love you, too. Now do you want meat lovers or Hawaiian because I’m starving.”  
  
She looks over at him, he isn’t insincere, but says it like it’s a given. Like the sky is blue, the sun will rise, and he loves her.  
  
She’s not sure what to do with her feelings- for Gavin, or for Nines. She’s not sure what to do with Gavin’s feelings either.  
  
“Hawaiian,” she replies.  
  
He grimaces. “Disgusting.” He reaches over the bed to his pants, and pulls out his phone. He orders two pizzas for delivery, and tosses his phone to the side.  
  
She nudges his ribs with her toes. “Are we going to be okay?”  
  
He threads his fingers through hers. “We’ve already outlasted entire marriages at the precinct. Sure, this isn’t traditional, but if it works for us, who gives a shit?”  
  
She sighs. “What are we going to do about… Nines?”  
  
He raised a brow. “I don’t know. Invite him over. Feel him out.” He smirks over at her. “Feel him up?”  
  
She swats his chest. “You’re such an ass.”  
  
She’s not sure what is going to happen with Nines, _if anything_ , but she knows that she and Gavin are tied in some intrinsic way- she knows it’s ruined her last three relationships, and the reason Gavin stopped hooking up with other people months ago. They both said it was easier to just call the other up, they said it was convenient- like they hadn’t been ride or die for each other. Regardless, she feels better with her feelings out, and accepted, no longer hanging like a knife over them.  
  
“Wanna shower before the pizza guy gets here?” she asks. “We can watch that new action movie with that hot blonde chick in it, whatshername?”  
  
“Jodi Balini,” he grins wildly, kisses her shoulder. “Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
For as much as things had changed, they stayed exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin couldn’t care less about seeing Hank and Connor get a commendation for the work they did during the android revolution, but since Nines wants to be there, Gavin had come along. This also came with the benefit of seeing Nines in his official police wear.    
  
Standing outside of the hall after the event, Gavin waits to the side while Nines finishes talking to Connor, and pulls out his phone to pass the time, and to fill a promise to Tina. She had wanted to see Nines in uniform. Holding his phone up, he takes the shot, and sends it.  
  
>G.Reed> image89.jpg  
<T.Chen< That is literally just a picture of his ass!  
>G.Reed> Are you complaining?  
  
He smiles at the peach emoji that pops up on his screen next.  
  
<T.Chen< But I want an actual picture of you boys in uniform.  
>G.Reed> Both of us?  
  
He takes the kiss emoji as a yes, but tucks his phone away as Nines approaches. “There is a get together at a nearby bar,” his partner says. “Are you interested in going?”  
  
Gavin smirks. “I wouldn’t mind a drink.”  
  
———  
  
Four drinks in and he’s thinking maybe he should slow down. The alcohol has made him warm enough to unbutton his shirt a bit, and roll up the sleeves. It’s still not really enough to cool him down any, the bar is too warm.  
  
Nines leans into his space, familiar and bringing a heat all his own. “You look like you could use some air, Detective.”  
  
“We’re off the clock, RK.”  
  
The android smiles soft and shy. “Gavin.”  
  
Gavin nods, and gently shoves Nines. He can’t get out of the booth until his partner moves. They walk past some of the other officers who’d been in attendance, but no one really pays them any mind. He passes the bathrooms in the hall, and shoves open the back door. The cooler air in the alley is such sweet relief, and the gentle breeze feels nice on his skin.  
  
“It’s a nice night,” Nines comments.  
  
Something is nice alright, his eyes wandering over his partner’s body. Nines in uniform is something to behold, he looks as though he was specifically built to wear it. It’s different from his usual outfits, humanizing in a way that isn’t as enticing as it once would have been. He doesn’t want Nines to be human, doesn’t want the android to stop being what he is. Considering how much he hated androids, he knows he’s come a long way to have reached the point where the fact that Nines is an android has ceased being a turn off. Something about the strength of him, along with that kindness and vulnerability that wasn’t programmed. It isn’t what he is, but _who_ , and isn’t that a kick in the nuts?  
  
“Gavin?”  
  
He realizes then that he’s been staring, and Nines has noticed. The android has his head cocked to the side like he’s inspecting an interesting piece of evidence, and Gavin figures he better help Nines come to the right conclusion. Gavin stalks over, puts his hand on Nines’s chest with the intention of pushing him back into the wall only to find their positions reversed and Nines’s forearm across his collarbone pinning him to the wall hard enough that the breath momentarily leaves his lungs. Those stormy eyes narrowed on him, inspecting once more.  
  
The alcohol might be slowing him down, but he doesn’t think Nines quite got the message. Being the good partner he is, he helps Nines along by grabbing the android’s hips and pulling flush against his own. Nines could have easily refused to move, but it pleases Gavin that there was no fight. The android is looking down at where their bodies meet; Nines has one of his legs between Gavin’s, and the pressure is good enough to make his eyes roll back.  
  
It says something about how affected Nines is, how easy it is to pull him down into a kiss. It’s sloppy, too much tongue, but Gavin gave his singular last fuck to give back in 2031. He isn’t sure if Nines means to be keeping him pinned to the wall, or if he simply forgot where his arm was when the kiss began, but Gavin tightens his hand in Nines’s hair when the android pulls back because he can’t chase those lips.  
  
But Nines doesn’t feel pain, and pulls back anyway, just a hair out of reach. “I thought you and Tina were together.”  
  
“We are.”  
  
The silence is tense, and the pressure across his shoulders intensifies, the brick scratching at him through his shirt. “Damn it, Gavin! Then why did you-”  
  
“We’ve talked about this,” he interrupts. “About you.”  
  
There is an intensity to Nines’s glare that makes him squirm. “Somehow I doubt that.”  
  
Nines’s leg is still between his own, and ruts against it once before Nines is infringing further on his space, his body hard and unmovable against his own, wrists pinned to the wall under his strong fingers. He can’t help but stare at the alabaster skin, fingers digging into the flesh of his wrists. Of course, that’s when he remembers one of Tina’s bedroom taunts about getting off all over Nines’s long fingers.  
  
 _Oh fuck._  
  
“We have,” he says, unable to back down now, not when Nines is _this close_ to fulfilling his fantasies, and maybe, if they’re lucky, sticking around for more. “Do you want to know how many time’s she’s got me off talking about how hard you could fuck me?”  
  
The LED spins yellow, yellow, yellow. “It’s one thing to fantasize, another to bring that fantasy to life.” Nines pulls back, puts space between them, and the only thing holding Gavin up is the wall at his back.  
  
“We both want you, RK.”  
  
Yellow, yellow, yellow.  
  
“Tina wants a picture.”  
  
A slight arch of his brow. “A picture?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sure, she wanted a picture of them in uniform, but he’s got an idea that he thinks she’ll like even more. “Of us. Together.”  
  
More spinning yellow.  
  
Gavin pushes away from the wall, pulling his phone out of the pocket in his pants, swipes open the camera app. Nines doesn’t back away, and he takes it as permission. He feels Nines’s stuttered breath when he presses their lips back together. The picture is taken blindly, he’s not sure if he’s got a good angle, and with the hunger in which Nines kisses back, he doesn’t particularly care.  
  
When they break apart, he glances at the gallery. The picture is hot, captured in a moment when Nines’s tongue had run along Gavin’s bottom lip. It’s filthy, and has him hard and aching. He sends it to Tina, remembering that she’s at work, and maybe out on a call, wonders what she’ll think when she opens it.  
  
He looks back up at Nines, who’s fingers are touching his own lips, LED yellow with a swirling dot of red. Gavin had never known a time when red was good. He reached out, cupping Nines’s jaw. “You okay?”  
  
“That was foolish and impulsive. I am concerned about Tina’s reaction. She is my friend, and you’re her-”  
  
“I told you she’s fine with it,” Gavin interrupted hoping to stop his partner from spiralling further. “But I’ve got to ask, do you find her attractive?”  
  
An entire circle of red before quickly spinning yellow. “Very much so.”  
  
Gavin smiles at that. “Good. Me too.” He steps in a little closer, thumb brushing along the smooth artificial skin on Nines’s jaw. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, you know. The way your eyes follow the way her hips sway, or her hand gestures, oh, and especially when she’s got a pen against her lips.”  
  
“Gavin.” Nines appears concerned, and that won’t do.  
  
“What, do you not like her?”  
  
“I adore her.” It’s said with the kind of feeling that weighs heavy, a confession, and it burrows in Gavin’s heart. He loves that Nines is in love with Tina.  
  
Gavin hums. “Good. Me too.” His hand slides down Nines’s neck, down his chest. His fingers drag along the top of his pants, not going lower. “Do you want to fuck her?”  
  
“Gavin,” the voice is a little staticky, and he’s never heard Nines like that before, and the sound alone makes his cock throb in his pants.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And me?” he asks softly. “Do you want to fuck me, Nines?”  
  
Nines’s forehead drops to his. “Yes.”  
  
Gavin groans. “Good. I want that too.”  
  
His phone started to play the generic ringtone, T.Chen pops up on his screen along with ‘request for video.’ He accepted, staying close to Nines so they would both fit on the screen for her. Oddly in the background of her video, he saw a row of sinks, then Tina’s face popped up into view, and he realized she’d been checking under stall doors.  
  
She enters a bathroom stall, and he hears the lock click into place. “Hello, boys.” She gives an appreciative hum. “Don’t you two look good in uniform.”  
  
“Tina.” Nines stares at her on screen.  
  
“Are you two having fun?” she asks, a little quiet.  
  
Nines’s eyes shift, almost fearfully to Gavin. The alcohol is still making decisions, and he licks along the line of Nines’s throat, nips at his earlobe. “Oh yeah,” Gavin replies. “You know, he was just admitting that he wants to fuck us both.”  
  
Tina lets out a low hum. “Wonderful.”  
  
“Told you we’d talked about it,” Gavin says to Nines.  
  
“And you are really okay with this, Tina?” Nines asks.  
  
“Jealous I’m not there with you two.” Her thumb brushes along her bottom lip. “You better make it up to me.”  
  
A blip of red. “How?”  
  
She smiles even though her bottom lip is pinned between her teeth. “Kiss Gav like you did before. I want to see.”  
  
Gavin likes where this is going, he manages to keep his phone at a decent height as Nines’s lips connect with his. The kiss is still messy, and wet, there is a lack of finesse, but a determination, a desperation- and his back hits the wall once again and he groans into the kiss on impact.  
  
The kisses change direction, the corner of his lips, along the stubble of his jaw, his neck, sucking hard enough that it would bruise, and his knees are weak with it. “Holy fuck, RK.”  
  
The android stops, backs away just enough that he can make eye contact. “Quiet, Gavin. We don’t want to be interrupted.”  
  
A quick glance at the camera and he sees that Tina has her uniform top unbuttoned far enough that he gets a peek at the green lace of her bra. Her fingers toying just over the swell of her breasts, purple nails just barely grazing. Nines appears just as mesmerized.  
  
She smiles at them, adjusts the angle of the camera, and they get a look down her body, where her fingers trail down the buttons of her uniform to her belt, which she does away with. “Are you two just going to stand there? I thought you were going to make me feel better about being away at work.”  
  
Gavin grabs Nines’s hip with one hand pulling him closer, needing the pressure, something to take the edge off- and give Tina a show in the process.  
  
Nines apparently has other plans though, when he drops down to his knees fast enough that a human would have bruises.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Gavin whispers. The image of Nines on his knees alone is enough to make him feel like he’s going to shoot off in his pants like some horny teenager who’s never had their dick touched.  
  
Nines stares up at him for a moment, then to the phone. Gavin checks it too, watches as Tina unzips her pants, matching green lace on display.  
  
[RK900 #313 248 317 -87 SYNCING] displayed on his phone, he saw the way Nines’s LED blinked yellow, and then settled back on blue.  
  
“Is my phone display now what you’re seeing?” Gavin asks.  
  
“I’ve watched several security cameras at once,” Nines replies. “You think I can’t watch both you and her at the same time?” His mouth falls open and his eyes widen.  
  
It takes a minute to realize that he’s reacting to Tina, and Gavin looks back to the phone. Sure enough she’s got her pants down just a little, her back pressed to the wall of the stall, angle of the camera getting a good shot of her hand slipping between her legs over that swatch of lace. Her moan is quiet, and a reminder that she’s at work, and that somehow makes the whole thing hotter.  
  
The angle shifts back to her face, presumably so she can see what is going on on their end, which is a lot of nothing because they’d both froze to watch her. “I might not have a lot of time,” she says, reminding them that at any time she could be called away. She moves her phone low, and the camera catches the way her fingers drag along the lace, the way the colour has darkened with how wet she is.  
  
Nines’s forehead rests against Gavin’s belt buckle, and a second later the android is licking over the fabric of his pants, mouthing at the bulge, teeth pressing just hard enough to feel it through the fabric. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin mutters under his breath. There is something about the hint of danger, the concept of pain that never comes, the utter trust that while Nines could harm him, he wouldn’t.  
  
That too wet tongue runs along the length of him. Nines pants hotly against the fabric. “Tina.”  
  
It’s enough to redirect Gavin’s attention to the phone. Her fingers had brushed the wet lace aside, her fingers running through her folds, then dipping deep inside, a soft whimper accompanying the motion.  
  
He’s entirely too hot, wants to be out of his clothes, but there is something arousing about all of them still being fully dressed, the semi-public locations, the way Nines has his head bowed against Gavin’s hip, fingers digging into his thighs, seeming overcome with the images Tina’s providing. He feels Nines’s hands clench as Tina pulls her fingers out, and they’re glistening in the low light.  
  
“Fucking tease,” he growls at her, and hears her soft laugh in response.  
  
Gavin looks back down as Nines licks along the fabric, and goddamn he wants to feel that mouth against his skin, but there is also something about Nines sucking him through the fabric that makes him weak in the knees. He shifts his stance a bit, bracing himself better against the wall, a leg between Nines’s. The android is hard, and Gavin recalls the one time he’d seen Nines in the nude, (never thought he’d be thankful for dumpster diving, but the android’s suit had gotten filthy as they’d searched for evidence, and that had led to the showers in the locker room,) and the android was _very_ in proportion.  
  
He shifts his leg just close enough to brush against Nines’s erection and the android startles. He stares down for a moment, then gives an experimental thrust against Gavin’s leg, and groans. “Oh, Gavin.”  
  
“What did you do?” Tina asks, a little breathless.  
  
Gavin tips the phone, so the camera catches the motion of Nines’s hips, the android stares at Tina as he ruts against Gavin’s leg. Gavin hears her whimper, a long whine, and he knows from experience that she’s close but still trying to keep quiet. He shifts the camera again, Nines is still synced, he’s still getting a show, and he thinks Tina’s got her phone hand at her side, but isn’t really getting a decent angle, her head back, mouth open, brow pinched in pleasure, it’s still hot as fuck.  
  
A burst of static that came from the phone. “Bravo one two one.”  
  
Tina knocked her head back against the wall, but grabbed her walkie, pinching it between her thumb and ring finger. “Bravo one two one, go ahead.”  
  
“Bravo one two one on noise complaint.” Dispatch rattles off the details and address, but Gavin is more distracted by the way Tina angrily sucks her fingers clean.  
  
She pinches her radio again. “Enroute.” She glares at the two of them over the phone. “If I can’t finish, neither can the two of you.”  
  
“That’s grossly unfair,” Gavin says.  
  
The bathroom door unlocks, and Tina’s on the move. “Meet me at my house, both of you, I’m off shift in two hours. No touching until I’m there, and boys,” she bites her lip, and still smirks. “Keep the uniforms on.” She winks and ends the call.  
  
“Fuck.” Nines shifts just enough to break contact with him. The front of Gavin’s pants are damp in some places, soaked in others and it makes him wonder just what Nines’s artificial saliva is made of. The android makes a pretty picture on his knees, a little dazed, hands clenching, and flattening on Gavin’s thighs before he pulls away, rocking back to his heels and standing in one smooth motion.  
  
“We should go to Tina’s,” Nines says with a hint of urgency, maybe it’s the way he’s adjusting himself in his pants. Maybe he’s nervous about being caught.  
  
Considering the state of his pants, he’s certainly not going back inside the bar. “Alright, order us a cab.”  
  
Nines’s LED did a couple of spins in yellow before settling back on the soft blue. “Done. ETA, three minutes.”  
  
“You know,” Gavin says, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Tina said we can’t touch each other.” He steps in a little closer, but keeps a small space between them. “But she didn’t say anything about teasing. I’ve been told I’ve got a filthy mouth,” he says close to Nines’s ear. “I bet I can keep you on edge from just dirty talk alone.”  
  
“ _Oh_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nines focuses on the gardens as the taxi rolls to a stop outside of Tina’s house. He notes the yellow roses in need of pruning, dainty orange cosmos grew wild among the clovers, with the zinnia and lantana also giving off hues of yellow and orange which make her house feel warm and welcoming- if not a little uncared for. He should offer to help with the gardening, after her shifts, she must be tired and-

Gavin’s groan is sinful, and Nines can’t resist the temptation to look over, watches as the human adjusts himself in his uniform. “My pants are still wet from your mouth.” 

[LATANA REQUIRE FULL SUN/ LOW MOISTURE]

[PRIORITY TASK: ASSIST OFFICER TINA CHEN WITH GARDENING]

[AUDIO PLAYBACK—’MY PANTS ARE STILL WET FROM YOUR MOUTH.’]

Nines shuts his eyes, and finds his internal temperature a degree warmer than normal. Sensors pick up on Gavin’s movement, on how close he is while still not touching. His voice is low, and lips close enough that Nines feels the warmth of Gavin’s breath against his ear when he asks, ‘are you coming?’ 

[AUDIO PLAYBACK- ‘I BET I CAN KEEP YOU ON EDGE FROM JUST DIRTY TALK ALONE.’— ‘AH, FUCK.’— ‘YOUR MOUTH IS SO FUCKING WET, WANNA FEEL IT.’— ‘YOU HAVE SUCH _LONG FINGERS_ , GOD, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THEM.’— ‘TINA HAS SUCH AN INCREDIBLE MOUTH, YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE IT.’— ‘WHAT DO YOU WANT, NINES? I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT.’— ‘SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME?’— ‘MY PANTS ARE STILL WET FROM YOUR MOUTH.’— ‘ARE YOU COMING?’]

He glares at Gavin. “You’re an incorrigible tease.” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Gavin says with a smirk before exiting the vehicle. 

The entire evening up to this point has been surreal. Nines half expects it to all be some kind of sick simulation, wish fulfillment with no basis in reality, a cruel test- it sounds more probable than what Gavin and Tina have offered. If it is a test, he fails, for Nines is incapable of doing anything but following the detective. 

Earning Gavin’s trust had been no small task, but earned it he had, and it felt more important for everything he’d gone through to acquire it. They’d grown from fighting, to a understanding of each other’s capabilities, to Nines picking Gavin up when he was drunk on the anniversary of his mother’s death. That night in particular had changed things between them. The walls came tumbling down after that, with a trust that Nines would still stand beside the man once all the barriers were gone. And he had. _He did_. 

Tina’s friendship had been a slow and steady build, from ‘good mornings,’ to silly jokes that made her laugh, to a small plant she got for his desk because it was too empty. They’d grown from frosty, but polite interactions to a warm companionship. 

Of course, both of those friendships are of high priority and importance to him, and came with the realization that it was something more. _F_ _riendship_ doesn’t encompass all the feelings he has for the two of them. 

Gavin unlocks the door from a key on his own key-chain, which speaks of how often he’s over, and how comfortable Tina is with him in her space. The main floor of the house is nice, if a little old. The hallway is in the process of being painted a slate grey, the cans still sitting in the hall. Gavin leads him into the living room. The big sectional takes up much of the space. The walls are a deep blue, there are book shelves and an old record player, paintings on the walls, and candles- there is so much to take in.

“I’m going to go take care of some stuff,” Gavin says vaguely. “Feel free to be nosy, God knows I went through all her shit when I first started staying over regularly.” 

Nines understands, nods, watches Gavin until he’s out of sight. 

A series of photographs are clustered in frames on the wall. Family portraits, pictures of friends during special occasions, a few travel shots. He picks a petal off of one of the flowers in a vase she has on display, rubs it between his thumb and index finger while he takes in everything else in the room. The furniture is of various ages, and doesn’t stick to any singular aesthetic, and yet it’s so entirely _Tina_.

On the coffee table there are two books. One is a novel, which he picks up. The pages are worn, bent in places, the cover has a small tear, but had been repaired with scotch tape. He reads the back of it- and ignores the online reviews that pop up in the corner of his vision. It doesn’t matter what others think of the book, it’s clearly beloved to Tina, and he orders himself a copy. His recently discovered love of reading physical books, which forced him to slow down and really enjoy the story, was something that he shared with Tina. He sets the book aside, and picks up the photo album, while sitting down on the couch. 

He opens it, and smiles. A picture of Tina in between Gavin and Chris, her arms over their necks and a smile on her face, while they are clearly making a show of trying to pull her off. They look younger in it, and he watches them grow as he slowly flips through the pages; birthdays are showcased, selfies, and events. There is a picture of Gavin getting a commendation years before Nines existed, he’s holding the award, but looks at his wits end. There is a picture of Tina with her hair wild, a cute blue one piece bathing suit on, her toes in the sand. 

Nines is still going through the pictures when Gavin returns. He sits down beside Nines, and immediately points to a picture of Chris and Tina both with icing on their faces, both laughing, Tina’s head thrown back. “That was my thirty second birthday, I think.” Gavin’s arm brushes against his, but Nines doesn’t think it was done on purpose, and things aren’t as charged as they were earlier, the moment feels different, but he desires it equally. “We tried to make a cake without a recipe. We could have consulted Google, sure, but the three of us thought we had it. Spoiler alert, we didn’t.” He smiles, and it has none of the jadedness he’s known for. “The cake was terrible, and we ended up eating two tubs of icing between the three of us, and-” the smile turns to a grimace, “that was mistake.” 

Side by side, they go through the photo album. Gavin regals Nines with stories of the general shenanigans he and Tina had gotten into over the years of their friendship that had started in a university criminology course. Nines flips the page again, surprised to find a picture of himself sitting on Gavin’s desk, Gavin’s in the picture too, but he’s in his chair, back to the camera. He hadn’t expected to be in the book at all, but that picture isn’t the only one. There is a blurry selfie  of himself and Tina that she had taken while he’d been assisting her out of a bar, one of Nines in the midst of making oragami at his desk, another of Gavin and Nines together their backs to the camera, but their signature jackets giving them away. 

Nines hears the lock slide, and the door opens a second later. It isn’t long until Tina is leaning in the entrance way, she’s already taken her hat off, her hair in a low bun. “Hello, boys. I see you’ve made yourselves right at home.” 

Nines closes the book on his lap. “I apologize for prying.” 

Tina frowns. “You’re not.” She does however walk over and take the book from his hand, dropping it on the table. He’s never been in a position where he’s had to look up to her before. He can’t help but think of the green lace she has on under her uniform, the _want_ is back, and he waits as she touches his jaw, thumb brushing over his smooth synthiskin. “It’s no fair that he’s got to kiss you,” she says tipping her head toward Gavin, “and I haven’t.” 

“We should rectify that then,” he replies, gently grabbing behind her knee, and she catches on quickly, straddling him. Her hands are smooth, and her nails lightly drag on his neck, lighting up his sensors. When their lips meet, it’s not the quick, hard kisses he shared with Gavin in the alley, it’s soft and slow and sweet, and it sings along in his thirium. 

She leans back just enough to break them apart, her breath warm on his lips, the smile crinkles the skin around her eyes. Her hands wander; over his shoulders, her thumbs dig into his biceps before she toys with the top button on his uniform. She turns to Gavin, and he doesn’t require any verbal prompt, he shifts to kiss her. There is no nervousness between them, a comfort level already achieved, she leans into it as he cups her face. Nines is distracted by the contrast between the scars on Gavin’s tanned knuckles, and the light dusting of freckles on Tina’s paler cheek. 

“Bed,” she whispers against his lips, as her fingers clench in Nines’s shirt. 

Gavin pulls back enough to look at Nines, and Tina is doing the same, they’re both staring at him, waiting for some kind of affirmation that he wants this as much as they do. He can’t find words, they’re stuck in his throat, and he just dumbly nods. 

Tina shifts off of his lap, and grabs his hand. “Come on.” 

“I’ll be right up,” Gavin says. He doesn’t follow when Tina guides Nines toward the staircase. 

Nines can’t help but watch the slight sway of her hips. His programming automatically fills in the blanks on a blueprint of the house when the reach the top of the stairs; small bathroom, guest room, and the master suite is at the end of the hall. Her bed is against the far wall, a nightstand on each side, one with an antique lamp, the other has a pile of books, two small candles, and a bottle of perfume. 

She interrupts his scan of the room, pressing her body against his, dragging him down for a kiss while she stumbles backward toward the bed. He cups her neck, fingers brushing up against the elastic in her hair before he gently removes it, and gives into the desire to thread his fingers into the strands. It’s silky, still a little damp in spots from an earlier shower before being tightly wound into a bun for work. 

“Officer Chen,” Gavin says playfully as he enters the room. “How about locking up your gun, instead of locking lips?” 

She groans, as she pulls out of the kiss. Their bodies stay press up against one another for a long moment before she sidesteps around him and walks into the walk-in closet. He can hear her punching in a code to a safe. Gavin has a couple water bottles in hand, and deposits them on the side table. 

The safe clicks shut and beeps, Tina rejoins them. There is a tension between the three of them, strung taut and ready to snap. The two of them move as if they’d talked about this, and Nines remembers that they have shared such fantasies with one another, it’s entirely possible they had discussed something like this. Gavin’s at his back, hands on Nines’s hips. Tina’s fingers undo the top button on his shirt before she looks up at him. “You okay with this?” she asks softly. 

“Yes.” 

She unbuttons the next button, and the next, slow- as if she’s waiting for him to ask her to stop. When he looks down, Gavin’s hands and Tina’s are working together to get him out of his shirt. Gavin’s hands run up the bare expanse of his chest, pausing to trace the circle his thirium pump in a way that makes Nines gasp. Gavin’s hands continue their journey, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. It’s tossed to the floor in a heap. Nines wants to hang it up but Tina’s hands are on his chest, her fingertip circling around one of his nipples as if testing the sensitivity, and Gavin is kissing his back. 

He’s panting already, expelling the hot air building up in his chassis. Time seems to slow as his processors kick into overdrive; Gavin’s hands are warm on his hips, their bodies aligned, he can feel Gavin’s arousal pressed against him as the man kisses over his spine, Tina’s nail grazes against his nipple, and Nines can’t help but lean back into Gavin, trusting the man will keep him upright through his momentary weakness. 

Gavin’s quick to undo Nines’s belt, the zipper, and his hand squeezes into the space between the fabric of Nines’s uniform and briefs. The sudden friction makes Nines shudder. 

“You like that?” Gavin whispers against Nine’s skin, his voice lower than usual. 

“Yes!” Nines is replying the second the question is complete. Anything to keep him from stopping. It doesn’t work though, Gavin’s hands move to push his pants down. Gavin guides him forward, into Tina, making him step out of his pants, and they’re kicked over toward the shirt. 

Tina grazes a nail along the waistband of his briefs before she hooks one finger under them, smiling wickedly up at him, letting the band snap back. She cups him through the fabric, her face flushed red. “I-” she pauses, and Gavin picks up where she left off. 

“She wants to suck your dick.” 

Her lips press together in a frustrated line. “Gavin!”

“What? You do,” Gavin says. 

She doesn’t contradict him, just toys with the waistband of Nines’s briefs. “May I?” 

[AUDIO PLAYBACK- ‘TINA HAS SUCH AN INCREDIBLE MOUTH, YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE IT.’]

Nines nods, quick and eager. 

She rocks up onto her toes to kiss his lips briefly before she kisses her way down his chest. When she gets to his briefs, there is no more teasing, or questions. She pulls them down, and doesn’t even give him a chance to step out of them when her hands are already on him, her eyes wide as she marvels at him. Her touch is gentle, exploratory, and he does his best to stay still when all he wants is to thrust into her grip. 

“Fuck, I want that in me,” Gavin mutters, leaning around Nines, his stubble grazing the skin of Nines’s arm. The android’s pre-construction software comes up with several concepts to try. 

“What happened to ladies first?” Tina asks, teasing. 

“Chivalry is dead,” Gavin replies as moves away from Nines, and Nines feels off balance without him to lean on. Nines manages to take his eyes off of Tina to track Gavin as the man sits down on the bed. “What?” Gavin asks. “Can’t beat the view.” 

Tina lets out a short laugh. “You could beat off to it though.” 

“Bold of you to assume I won’t,” he replies with a smirk. 

Tina rolls her eyes, but her attention shifts back to Nines, and while the nervousness seems to have finally left her, the playfulness remains. She smiles up at him, before she drags her tongue along his shaft, and he has to shut his eyes, the image too much along with the overlapping pre-constructions of all the things they could do together, tripling when Gavin is factored in. 

The feeling of her warm, wet tongue is overwhelming in its newness, and he wonders if it will become less overwhelming in time. He doubts it. He opens his eyes when he feels her mouth envelope him. Her hand takes care of what she can’t comfortably fit. The sight of her in full uniform while he’s in nothing but his socks, his briefs still around his ankles makes him groan. He wonders if he’ll be able to see her at work without thinking of this moment. He glances over at Gavin, who’s palming at himself through his slacks, eyes fixated on where Tina and Nines are joined, but seems to notice he’s being watched since Gavin makes eye contact before biting his lip as he grips the blankets. 

“Fuck, you two look so good together,” Gavin comments. 

Tina grabs at Nines’s hips, nails digging in a little as she works her mouth over his cock, and his legs shake before his systems recalibrate to compensate for the pleasure wrecking his systems. He’s not entirely sure what to do with his hands, they clench and unclench at his sides before he tentatively threads them through her hair, just resting them there. Her hum sounds pleased, and she opens her eyes, stares up at him a moment before they flutter shut as bobs her head. 

Her nails drag along his thighs as she treats him with filthy, open mouthed kisses along his shaft. She looks dazed to him, drunk off his flesh like she was when she was hanging off of him at a pub eight drinks in. 

He hears Gavin undoing his belt, the metal buckle jangling. Nines is so on edge that he hears the individual teeth of the zipper sliding down. All his sensors are on high, every process is running at top speed, and he’s recording every moment to long-term memory. Gavin’s cheeks are a little ruddy, his hand down his pants, leaning back on one elbow keeping him propped up enough for the show. 

“What do you want, Nines?” Gavin asks. “Tell me what you want.” 

There are too many options that jump to his tongue and a staticky whine is all that comes out. He’s pinned under Gavin’s gaze, still clearly waiting for an answer. “I-I want-” the list is long, he quickly narrows it down, discarding ideas, filing others away, taking into consideration the furniture available, and their current state of dress. Watching Gavin watching them solidifies his idea. “I want to see you two together. I- _Tina_ ,” he groans her name as her tongue teases. “I want you two to undress each other.” 

Both of his partners seem to find this suggestion agreeable. Gavin joins them, and reaches down to help Tina back to her feet. He cups her face when he kisses her. Nines finally is able to step out of his briefs. He sits on the bed, watching in rapt fascination as Gavin tugs Tina’s shirt out from the waistband of her pants, and with a surprising amount of coordination, he unbuttons the top few on her uniform before pulling it over her head. It’s tossed into the growing pile of clothes. 

Gavin curses as he cups the small swells of her breasts, their lips meeting once again. Her teeth capturing his bottom lip, pulling slightly before releasing. 

Nines figured that once he wasn’t being touched, he’d be able to regain control over his body, but the display doesn’t actually allow for him to cool down in the slightest. 

Tina’s fingers tremble a little, fumbling one of the buttons on Gavin’s shirt when his thumbs brush over her nipples through the thin green lace. It takes a minute, but she does manage to get the buttons undone, but she’s distracted by the time she’s got it pushed off of only one shoulder. The way that it drapes over his back would be seen as sexy in a photograph or painting, but as it is, there is some wriggling as he struggles to get it off without separating from her. She laughs against his lips, and helps him out, when it’s finally on the floor, they’re all wearing humoured smiles. 

It doesn’t take much time for them to strip out of the rest of their clothes, leaving a messy pile on the floor. The size difference between them is interesting, as is the visual contrast of Tina’s anchor and flower tattoo on her ribs versus the scars that mar Gavin’s flesh. Tina’s stronger than she looks. She’s spends a fair amount of time at the gym, she’s muscular, yet she seems so small, and soft next to Gavin’s harder, far more angular body. They’re as different as can be, but he appreciates them both equally. 

There are no hesitating touches between them. They move their hands like they belong upon each other. They grab, and caress, and taste whatever they please. Nines gets caught up in Tina’s stare as Gavin kisses her neck, his stubble reddening her skin. She extends her hand to Nines, and he leans forward to take it. She gives a pull, and he stands. One of Gavin’s hands slip between her legs, and she cries out, her fingers squeezing Nines’s.

Gavin raises his head, and makes absolutely no effort to hide the fact that he’s ogling Nines. They’ve been work partners long enough that Nines can read Gavin’s body language with ease, even in this entirely new aspect of their relationship, he interprets the way Gavin tips his head, craning just slightly and Nines meets his lips in the middle, kisses him to the sound of Tina’s sweet little panting breaths. 

“How are we-” Tina shudders next to him. 

“Yeah, big guy,” Gavin says. “How do you want to do this?” 

Nines is bombarded with ideas, all of them equally as appealing. “You two have been discussing this, correct?” 

“Yeah?” Tina raises a brow. 

Nines brushes some of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “And how did you picture it?” 

She drags a single finger down his chest. “So many different ways.” 

“Doesn’t really matter what we choose right now,” Gavin says laying down on the bed, stretching out, clearly comfortable with his nudity. “There’s always next time.” 

“Next time,” Nines whispers in return, the promise burning bright. 

“Have you… ever done this before?” Tina asks, cocking her head to the side. 

“I know what I’m doing,” Nines replies. 

“That isn’t what I asked,” Tina stepped in closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, her body align with his. “I asked if you’ve ever done this before.” 

There isn’t judgments in her eyes, just curiosity. He frowns anyway. “No.” 

“Will you lay down for me?” Tina asks. 

Gavin moves over on the bed, making room for Nines to lay down next to him. Gavin rolls onto his side, plants a few kisses on Nines’s chest as Tina joins them on the bed, crawling her way over Nines. She settles over his groin, the heat and wetness rubbing against him, he can tell his LED has shifted to yellow from the way it reflects off of one of her candle holders. 

“I want to have you inside of me,” Tina tells him in that simple, matter-of-fact way of hers. “Is that something you want?” 

He nods without thinking, hitting the top of Gavin’s head with his chin. Gavin hisses, and rubs at the spot. “Sorry,” he says quickly even though Tina has her lips pressed together, but they’re curved up at the sides, clearly trying to hold the laughter in. 

Gavin just kisses at Nines’s fingertips, holding his hand close as he watches where Tina is aligning her body with Nines’s. “Stay still,” Gavin says. Nines does his best to comply as Tina slowly lowers her body, it creates such delicious sensation that he wants more, wants to thrust, but Tina pauses, rises a bit before lowering her body once again. 

“Oh, wow,” Tina whispers once she’s seated. She leans down to kiss him, soft and sweet as she rolls her hips. “How’s that?” 

It takes him half a second to remember words are a thing. “Incredible.” 

Gavin, never one to be ignored, takes two of Nines’s fingers into his mouth. It feels good, and Nines can only imagine Gavin in the same position as Tina had been earlier, maybe when she was done riding him. He groans under compiled thoughts and feelings. 

Tina’s plants her hands on Nines’s chest, and builds a steady rhythm. It’s not just that it feels good, there is something glorious in how pleased Tina looks, and the way that Gavin is cuddled up to his side, nipping, and kissing, and sucking his fingers. 

His synthiskin shifts without his permission, and he can feel Tina’s hands directly on the panels of his chest, the wetness of Gavin’s tongue on his fingers, his hips- everywhere his lovers touch is bare. Tina notices right away, and he doesn’t have a chance to get self-conscious about it, not with the way she stares in awe, and drags her finger along his chest, leaving a trail of his bare white and grey panels before his synthiskin recovers in the wake. 

Gavin’s more verbal about the discovery with a, ‘holy shit,’ that is almost immediately followed with a, ‘fuck, that’s hot.’ He splayed his hand out on Nines’s chest, the synthiskin retreating slowly, and reforming at the same speed when Gavin lifted his hand, the print disappearing. Gavin draws a quick heart with his fingertip, it lasts only a few seconds. Next, Gavin draws a dick next with a manic laugh, and Tina swats his arm. 

“What?” Gavin laughs. “It’s not my fault he’s practically an etch-a-sketch.” 

“You’re such an asshole.” 

Nines doesn’t mind though. Gavin runs his foot down Nines’s leg, watching the skin recede and reform, seemingly fascinated with the new discovery. He sits up, shifts so he’s behind Tina, straddling Nines’s legs as she is. Gavin looks over Tina’s shoulder, watching Nines as his hands caress her body, her breasts engulfed by Gavin’s larger hands. 

One of Gavin’s hands trail slowly down her body, between her legs as she slows down. Gavin’s fingers brush against where Tina and Nines are joined, she whimpers, Nines groans, and Gavin practically burns through Nines with a look. Tina turns her head, and it’s not the best angle for them to comfortably kiss at, but they do anyway, and Nines stares with rapt attention, his hands sliding up Tina’s smooth thighs. 

Gavin kisses her jaw, her neck, her shoulder before he lays back down beside Nines, nipping at his earlobe. “You know, I didn’t mean stay still all night,” he whispered. “Just while she’s getting settled, but shit, look at her riding you now.” Tina has her hands braced on Nines’s legs, her back arched, as she rocks her hips. “Fuck her good, Nines.” Gavin’s tongue runs along the outer shell of Nines’s ear, and even though the sensors there are dull, Nines shudders. “But, please don’t come. I need you inside me.” 

Nines smiles as his hands slide up to Tina’s hips, and he turns his face toward Gavin, angling for a kiss he receives. “Objective accepted, Detective.” 

When Nines moves his legs, Tina shifts her balance, planting her hands on his chest for balance, but he grabs her hands and pulls so she lays over him as he plants his feet on the bed. He holds her close, as he thrusts, holds her as she moans and utters soft praise. 

“You two look so fucking good,” Gavin sounds awed. 

Tina tucks her face against Nines’s neck. Her teeth graze against one of the panels bared to her. She mutters sweet-nothings, and nonsensical praise, which turns to panting and desperate little whines, as her nails dig into his shoulder and the blankets. 

When she lifts her head, and their noses brush, he feels like he might just fail his objective. She’s sweating and moaning,  so warm and wet. 

She turns to Gavin drags him into a kiss. “We look good together,” she says against his lips, “don’t we?” 

Nines isn’t sure who the question is being asked to, but both men answer with a, ‘yes.’ 

She giggles, positively glowing with delight. “I want to see you two together.” Her forehead rests against Gavin’s, her thumb brushes against his lips. “You going to get me off with him inside of you?” 

Gavin nips her thumb. “Oh, absolutely.” 

She turns to kiss Nines one last time before she slowly lifts her body off of him, crawls over Gavin and flops down on the minimal mattress space left. “I need a bigger bed.” 

“Grab the lube,” Gavin says to Tina, nudging her legs apart. She pulls open the drawer, and pushes around the contents blindly until she pulls it out, and hands it to Gavin, who holds it out for Nines. “You got this?” For the first time since this began, Gavin actually looks nervous. 

“Yes,” he promises, taking the bottle. 

Tina settles on the pillows, and Gavin positions his shoulders between her thighs, while staying up on his knees, the arch of his back enticing enough for Nines to run his hand over the man’s spine. Gavin impatiently wiggles his hips, and Nines has no desire to draw the moment out. He isn’t exactly sure how much lube to use, but pours a generous amount onto his fingers, then a bit more. Tina snorts. “Too much?” 

“Better too much than not enough,” Tina says sagely before her eyes roll back in her head a little at the same time her hands fly to Gavin’s head and she grabs fistfuls of his hair. Gavin hisses out a breath, but doesn’t stop, nor does he tell her to let go. Nines trusts they know each others boundaries, and respect them enough that he doesn’t have to intervene. 

Nines is careful, gentle even as he rubs over Gavin’s hole, and the man jerks and laughs. “Jesus Christ, how much lube did you use?”

“Better too much-” Tina says only to be cut off by Gavin; “You’re not the one with half a bottle of lube on your-!” Nines presses in, and the rest of Gavin’s sentence dies. 

He hears Gavin’s measured breaths, and Tina’s soft praise. 

Nines takes his time, waits until Gavin is back to pleasuring Tina with his mouth before he presses in a second finger. Gavin groans but doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

Tina smirks as she drapes one of her legs over Gavin’s shoulder, tips her toes forward just barely grazing Nines’s chest, she winks at him before addressing Gavin. “How do those long fingers feel inside of you?” 

Gavin whimpers against her flesh even as he rocks back on Nines’s fingers. 

“I asked you a question,” she says in a teasing sing-song voice. “How does Nines’s fingers feel inside of you.” 

“Good,” Gavin says. 

She pulls him back by his hair. “Tell him, not me.” 

Gavin pushes her hand away but does look over his shoulder, and Nines pauses, in awe of the way they’re both staring at him. “Nines,” Gavin pushes his hips back a little, a reminder to continue. “Your fingers feel so fucking good inside of me.” 

“More lubrication?” 

Gavin laughs, and awkwardly gives Nine a weak kick. “No. Just give me your dick already.” 

“Is he always this impatient?” Nines asks Tina. 

She smiles. “Nah, you must be special.”

He spends a few more minutes stretching Gavin out, not wanting to cause the man pain. He stares at the bottle of lube while he considers more. 

Gavin glares over his shoulder, likely to complain about taking so long, but instead catches onto what Nines is looking at. “Any more and my ass will be a fucking slip and slide.” 

Tina burst out laughing, and even Nines laughs, rare as it is. 

Nines slowly removes his fingers. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Gavin replies with the utmost trust. 

Nines lines himself up, presses in slowly, focusses entirely on Gavin, who stares back. 

“That’s good,” Gavin whispers. “Keep going.” 

When he’s fully inside of Gavin, he stills for a moment, savouring the feeling. Gavin tucks his head back between Tina’s legs, and she makes the most beautiful noises. It isn’t long before Gavin starts to rock his hips with what little space he has, impatient and needy. 

Nines’s fingers tighten on Gavin’s hips, his one hand smearing some of the left over lube on his skin. Nines expects to hear some bitching, but Gavin moans are muffled against Tina’s flesh. Nines keeps Gavin mostly still with his grip as he thrusts, varying speed and strength, trying to figure out what Gavin likes best. 

“Oh,” Tina’s thighs tremble. “Yes! Yes! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Her head tips back into the pillow as she wordlessly cries out. 

Nines can’t help but stare at her, she’s flushed and writhing, beautiful and enticing.  

A moment later, she pushes Gavin away weakly. “Too much.” Gavin shifts up onto his hands, and smirks over his shoulder at Nines, his lips and chin shiny. 

Nines is aching for release. Everything is too much. The sweet kisses, and gentle caresses. The image of his lovers stripping each other down. The way Tina had felt around him. The touches directly to his chassis. Gavin showcasing his trust in a whole new way. The sounds they both made, the way they both moved. Everything compiled, and he drapes himself over Gavin’s back, one of his hands on the bed next to Gavin’s own for balance while he reaches the other between Gavin’s legs and grabs his cock, quickly working it over as Nines chased his own release with quick, hard thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, Nines.” Gavin groans, his head hanging low. “Your fucking _hands_.” 

“You going to come all over those fingers, Gav?” Tina asks, sounding sleepy. 

Gavin moans. 

“Do it,” Nines says, unsure if he should. The other two talk dirty, tease, and order each other without an apparent thought, but the words feel uncomfortable for Nines to say out loud, yet Gavin turns his head toward Nines, he’s definitely listening, so Nines presses on. “I want you to.” 

“Keep fucking me like that and-and I will,” Gavin’s face scrunches up a little. 

Nines kisses Gavin’s shoulder, glances at Tina, who is watching them between slow, sleepy blinks. Gavin’s back is hot and sweaty, it feels so much more intimate against Nines’s bare panels. Gavin groans, his body trembles, and Nines’s feels some of the man’s release on his fingers, it’s just enough to tip Nines over the edge, the pleasure causing a wave of system failures and reboots- it would probably concern his humans, but it was normal among deviants, and felt incredible in a way he would never be able to explain to them. 

He kissed Gavin’s shoulder once more before he slowly pulled out. 

“My fucking hips,” Gavin muttered shifting to avoid laying in the wet patch on the blanket when he laid down on his stomach. “Wait, did you even get off? There is so much fucking lube-” 

“Yes,” Nines replied, wondering if he would be able to get them off the bed long enough to remove the blanket. “But I do not ejaculate.” 

Tina snort-laughs. “Sorry. Ejaculate is a funny word.” She giggles, and tucks her face into the pillow.

“What? Is that feature a DLC?” Gavin asks with a smile that crinkles the skin around his eyes.

“More of a physical canister,” Nines replies even though he understands Gavin is teasing. “I did not leave Cyberlife with it pre-equipped.” 

“There is so much to un-box with all that, but I’m way too fucked out to care right now,” Gavin reaches out. “Come on, lay down with us. You’re staying right?” 

“If you’ll have me.” 

“Good luck getting to leave,” Gavin replies. 

Nines plucks the fabric. “We should remove the soiled blanket.” 

Gavin sighs, but he does roll off the side of the bed before Tina, or even Nines can get off. He doesn’t stay though, sauntering toward the hall. 

“Not going to help?” Tina asks him. 

“There is so much fucking lube,” Gavin bitches as he walks out, but there isn’t any actual heat in his words. 

Tina shifts off the bed, and grabs one of the water bottles, cracking the seal. Nines pulls off the top blanket and dumps it in the hamper sitting in the corner. By the time he turns around, Tina’s already tucked herself in under the remaining blankets. “Come cuddle me, I’m cold.” 

He slips under the blankets, and she curls into his warmth. He can hear water running in the bathroom, pattern indicating the shower. “Gavin won’t take long,” she mutters. “But he won’t sleep if he’s sweaty. He also really doesn’t like the feel of lube after sex.”

“I never would have guessed,” Nines says, heavy on the sarcasm he certainly picked up from Tina and Gavin. 

Their heads are both on the same pillow, and she touches his face, her hand moving down his neck, over his shoulder, down his arm until her hand finds his, and interlocks their fingers. “What do you want to do next time?” 

There are hundreds of positions he can think of-

“We could watch a movie,” she whispers, blinking slow. “Or we could go out dancing. Do you like dancing Nines?” 

It hits him like that perp with a baseball bat that damaged his chest plates. Next time isn’t just sex. _It’s more._ It’s what he wanted, but wasn’t sure he could have. “I’ve never been dancing.” He’s proud he got through the sentence without a glitch. 

“We should go then, Gavin needs a couple drinks in him before he’s willing to dance, but he’s not bad. Oh, you could help me convince Gavin to go one of those wine and paint nights-” 

“Conspiring against me already,” Gavin asks, walking in, his hair still wet. 

“It’ll be fun,” she insists. “There will be wine.” 

Gavin rolls his eyes and turns off the light, leaving only Nines’s LED to cast a soft blue glow over the room. Gavin gets into bed behind Nines, cuddling up, the man’s temperature far lower than it had been earlier. 

“Well, what date night activities do you want to do?” she asks him. 

Gavin is quiet, but still awake, his fingers drawing nonsensical designs on Nines’s hip. “They did open that Mario Cart track an hour from here-”

“That’s for kids!”

“No it’s for adults with nostalgia!” Gavin argues. “You literally need a drivers license to get on the course!” 

“We drive real cars on real roads, why would we pay to drive a go-cart on a closed course? You don’t actually get to throw shells at people, Gavin!” 

Gavin scoffs. “I know that!” 

Tina wiggles her toes against Nines’s legs. “And what would you like to do?” 

“Either. Both.” _Anything with you two._

She pulls their entwined hands to her chest as her eyes close. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Gavin kisses the spot between Nines’s shoulders. “Good night.” 

“Sleep well,” Nines replies. It isn’t long before they’re both asleep, snuggled up against him. He hasn’t been this happy since he became deviant, and looking at Tina’s sleeping face, feeling Gavin’s hand possessive on his hip makes him believe everything is only going to get better from here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me- hate the word 'cunt.'  
> Also me- Gavin would use it during sex.  
> Still me- shit, I'm right.


End file.
